Vault 106
|type=vault |image=Vault 106 hallucination.jpg |desc="Respira profondamente nel blu. Rilassati." |loc=Vault 106 loc.jpg |marker=Vault 106 |leader= Supervisore del Vault 106 |extra= entrata del Vault |refid=00018528 (Entrata) 00018529 00034A53 00034A54 00018536 (Lab scientifico) |cell=Vault106a (Entrata) Vault106b Vault106b (dormitorio) Vault106b (Hall) Vault106c (Science Lab) }} il Vault 106 è uno dei Vault della Vault-Tec posizionato nella zona contaminata della capitale. è a sud sud-est di Arefu e direttamente a sud del Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast, un po' a nord della Stazione Metropolitana di Jury Street. Storia Come parte dell'Esperimento dei Vault, delle droghe psicoattive furono rilasciate nel sistema di filtraggio dell’aria del Vault 106 dieci giorni dopo la chiusura delle porte. Nel 2277, l’interno del Vault è completamente distrutto ma pieno di sopravvissuti pazzi. Le droghe psicoattive sono ancora pompate dal sistema di filtrazione dell’aria, come mostrato dalle visioni del giocatore dove tutto diventa blu e allo stesso tempo appaiono delle allucinazioni. Le informazioni nei terminali del Vault rivelano che il Sovrintendente del Vault 106 sapeva che gli abitanti di questo Vault sarebbero stati nutilizzati per test sulla droga e ha ordinato al suo personale di sicurezza di dire agli abitanti del Vault che tutto andava bene. Molto lontanamente il Vault sembra essere come un’area di una caverna, dove scheletri e altri oggetti sono stati posizionati. Nemici * Diversi sopravvissuti pazzi del Vault 106. Indossano tute del Vault 106 e impugnano diverse armi da mischia, come tubi di piombo, coltelli, mazze da baseball, stecche da biliardo, spade da ufficiale Cinese, martelli da fabbro (a livelli alti), ecc. nonostante non indossino armature, i sopravvissuti pazzi sono leggermente più forti dei Predatori nemici. * Un «Sopravvissuto del Vault 106» (che ha gli stessi file di voce di un Predatore) è nel livello più basso, alla fine del Laboratorio Scientifico, indossa una Uniforme da Laboratorio del Vault, e impugna una mazza da baseball. Quando lo si incontra per la prima volta il sopravvissuto attiverà uno Stealth Boy. (Questo è evidenziato dal fatto che i vostri seguaci non umani faranno molta fatica a sparargli: se fosse un allucinazione, solo il vagabondo solitario farebbe difficoltà). Lo Stealth Boy rimarrà attivo fino alla morte del Sopravvissuto. Il giocatore dopo avrà un allucinazione dove I Serpenti del Tunnel (Butch DeLoria, Wally Mack e Paul Hannon) del Vault 101 cercheranno di uccidere il giocatore. Dopo che il sopravvissuto subisce dei danni, i serpenti del tunnel useranno degli Stealth Boy e fuggiranno, e il giocatore vedrà come se fosse in un’allucinazione (con una tinta purpurea). Questa finirà dopo aver ucciso il sopravvissuto. Non si ottiene nessun premio se i Serpenti del Tunnel vengono uccisi dal vagabondo solitario nell’allucinazione, spariscono semplicemente senza lasciarsi un corpo dietro. Ucciderli tutti pone fine all’allucinazione. Oggetti * La Bambolina — Scienza si trova nei quartieri abitati. Dopo il primo ingresso (al piano superiore), si entra nell'ultima porta a sinistra. Si procede nel corridoio fino a una grande stanza, dotata di 3 finestre su ogni lato. La Bambolina è su una libreria sul muro più lontano, nel terzo scaffale. * Un libro, Tu e Nikola Tesla è nascosto nella scatola di legno sul fondo di un tavolo da insegnante, dentro la classe nei quartieri abitabili (la stanza appena a sinistra all'ingresso). * Un libro di Tumblers Today è al livello del laboratorio di scienze, due piani sotto l’ingresso del livello principale, dentro una stanza con 2 armadietti visibili dalla porta. E' dentro l’armadietto nell'angolo sudovest con 2 bottiglie di latte sopra. * Una munizione nucleare "Mini Nuke è nella stanza in fondo all'area del laboratorio di scienze, subito dopo il combattimento con il sopravvissuto del Vault 106. * Ci sono due Chiavi Master Vault 106 nel Vault. Una è vicino al computer, nell'angolo nordovest di una stanza nei quartieri abitati, a cui si può accedere solo passando per il laboratorio di scienze. Ce n'è anche un’altra nascosta sul fondo di una mensola nel magazzino, dietro la stanza dove è avvenuto lo scontro con il sopravvissuto del Vault 106. Questa chiave non può essere presa senza usare il comando tcl e stando il più vicino possibile alla chiave. Note * A differenza di molti Vault trovati in Fallout 3, la porta del Vault 106 è chiusa quando il Vagabondo Solitario la scopre. * PC Se si va nell'ufficio del sovrintendente e si apre la console digitando tcl, si può passare attraverso il muro e basta guardare per un posto lucido, troverete uno spazio pulito con 2 sale computer e alcune porte sorvegliante. * Un terminale di sicurezza vicino all’ingresso del Vault richiede una capacità di Scienza di 25 e contiene un avviso di sicurezza dal Sovrintendente . Il computer del Sovrintendente richiede anche una capacità di scienza di 100 per essere violato, e rivela informazioni sugli esperimenti. La lettura di questi non è necessaria per accedere a qualsiasi area nel Vault. * Si vedono doppie o triple copie del padre del Vagabondo Solitario e di Amata in due diverse occasioni mentre si è colpiti dalla droga. Si può uccidere le apparizioni mentre sono visibili per pochi punti exp e nessun abbassamento di karma. * Se si chiude la porta dietro di voi entrando nel Vault (dal pannello di controllo al di fuori della Vault 106), fate attenzione, perché il pannello di controllo è difficile da trovare. Non vale la pena di chiudere la porta. * Il Vault 106 è situato nella zona generale di McLean, in Virginia. * Un terminale (molto difficile) che si trova dietro la porta chiusa a chiave (molto facile) sul piano di ingresso Vault 106 contiene una lettera inviata dal Sovrintendente del Vault 106 di Sicurezza, affermando falsamente che l’odore insolito nell’aria era dovuto ad una lieve irregolarità nel sistema di filtrazione dell’aria e ha incaricato il personale di sicurezza per raccontare ai residenti interessati questa menzogna. * In una delle sale mediche del livello di ingresso del Vault 106, vi è un’altra nota in un libro, dal titolo strappato. Essa è una pagina di diario che sembra essere stata scritta da uno degli abitanti mentre stava diventando pazzo. * Si può trovare una poesia dal titolo «Scarabocchi» su un tavolo con un monitor su di esso, vicino all’ingresso dell’Ufficio del sorvegliante. È stata scritta o da un bambino prima del disastro, o da un Sopravvissuto Folle dopo il fatto. Proprio di fronte alla porta chiusa (livello Medio) in fondo al Quartiere Abitabile c'è una nota intitolata «Per Chiunque la Trovi» scritta da un abitante non impazzito del Vault ed alla fine recita «…così se non sei contagiato dì la parola 'Fanzini' e ti farò entrare». Sembra non esistano usi per tale parola. * Al piano di sotto a sinistra nella prima stanza a sinistra nell’insieme di camere da letto negli alloggi c'è una nota sulla scrivania intitolata «Feel The Love Man» sembra essere stato scritto da uno dei residenti folli Vault. * Nella stanza dove c'è il «Survivor», su PS3, non ci può essere spesso visto come una conversazione o di lotta in corso in punto "Survivor camera deposizione delle uova. Se questo è sentito da dietro l’angolo, o usare uno Stealth Boy, o se la tua abilità Sneak è sufficientemente elevata (oltre 70) Crouch e ascoltare la conversazione. Spesso, l’argomento della conversazione è la fuga, anche se il «Survivor» sta parlando con un «Insane Survivor». non ci sono prove dei loro tentativi di fuga, ma se si uccide il superstite, il «Insane Survivor» continuerà a voce entrambi i lati della conversazione, finché non si è macchiato o lui viene ucciso. * Come si entra nel Laboratorio Scientifico dal piano inferiore delle abitazioni, vi è una finestra nella stanza a sinistra. Guardando attraverso la finestra mostra la stanza sottosopra (il pavimento è il soffitto e il soffitto è il pavimento), ma passando attraverso la porta della stanza, tutto è il modo corretto. Questa è la allucinazione solo nella volta, che non si accende lo schermo blu mentre viene eseguito il suo corso. * Le condizioni all’interno di Vault 106 assomigliano a quella del mito de: «La storia dei Lotofagi» . Nel mito, il mangiatore del Fiore di loto vedrebbe una nebbia violacea, e diverebbe incline a rimanere per sempre nella tana (Vault). Computer terminal entries Bugs * Tentando la sfida eloquenza con l’allucinazione del Sovraintendente del Vault 101 puo' causare il freeze (blocco) del gioco (confermato su PS3, Xbox 360, PC). * Le allucinazioni di tuo padre che appaiono nel vault 106 usano sempre il modello default della razza caucasica, anche se il giocatore ha scelto una razza differente per il proprio personaggio giocabile (che ha conseguena sul colore della pelle del proprio padre). (confermato PC) * Quando trovi le allucinazioni di tuo padre, potresti essere in grado di attaccarle ed ucciderle per avere punti esperienza. * A livelli alti, quando si attacca il sopravvissuto del vault 106, even though il sopravvissuto può essere morto, il tunnel dei serpenti può letteralmente «galleggiare» nella stanza senza l’ausilio della allucinazione. (confermato PC) * se si clicca il bastone destro nel Sopravvissuto del Vault 106 dopo averlo ammazzato his body floats as usual with other objects clicked on, but his body might go inside out and looks as if his arm is going through his leg and his leg is coming out of his head and so on. (Confirmed on the Xbox 360) * Nella stanza precedente all'ingresso che conduce alla stanza con la bambolina, c'è un armadietto che non mostrerà la scritta VUOTO, anche se si trova in quello stato. * se spari ad Amata lei sparirà, tuttavia se la uccidi con un colpo riceverai carma negativo e i suoi cloni diventeranno ostili nei tuoi cinfronti. (confermato su PS3, PC, Xbox 360) * Nonostante la naturale ostilità dei sopravvissuti impazziti nei confronti del giocatore, lanciare contro di loro una 'live granade' porta carma negativo. (confermato Xbox 360, PS3.) * C'è un bug che si presenta quando si entra nel Vault per il quale la foschia blu non appare e non si verificheranno allucinazioni. (Xbox 360, PC) * Alcune volte quando si entra nel Vault 106, la porta si chiuderà rendendo impossibile uscire. (confermato Xbox 360) * Alcune allucinazioni sono mirate al V.A.T.S, potrebbero causare un crash del gioco se svaniscono mentre il V.A.T.S. sta mirando oppure mentre il giocatore estrae l'arma. (confermato Xbox 360) * Quando le allucinazioni appaiono, si può camminare nella direzione opposta fino a che i colori non torneranno normali e continuare senza che i sopravvissuti del Vault 106 ti attacchino o senza che i Serpenti del Tunnel compaiano.(confermato Xbox 360, PS3) * Nell'ufficio del Soprintendente, lungo il muro Nord, potresti essere in grado di passare attraverso il pavimento o il muro. Se ciò accade, cadrai al di fuori delle normali strade percorribili e infine riportato all'interno del Vault. (Xbox 360) * Sempre per quanto riguarda l'ufficio del Soprintendente, se il giocare tnta di borseggiarlo appena prima che lui sparista, il gioco andrà in crash. (confermato,PC) * Quando si entra nella sezione caverna, dopo aver ucciso lo scienziato, se uno dei tuoi compagni è Fawkes, egli non entrerà e morirà al momento di lasciare la caverna anche se sono già tutti morti.(Confirmed Xbox 360) * Se si porta un compagno con sé all'interno, dopo aver chiuso la porta lui o lei la aprirà se gli viene detto di andarsene. * Quando appaiono le tre copie di Amata, se si spara ad una di quelle un colpo alla testa con un "Railway Rifle" la sua testa potrebbe separarsi dal corpo e incastrarsi nel muro dietro al corpo e restare lì anche se il corpo sparisce. * Le tre figure di amata potrebbero fermarsi nel mezzo del corridoio e non fare niente sparendo soltanto se il giocatore lascia il corridoio, cerca di interagire con loro o le attacca. Appearances Vault 106 is mentioned in Fallout Bible 1 and appears in Fallout 3. de:Vault 106 en:Vault 106 es:Refugio 106 fi:Vault 106 fr:Abri 106 hu:Vault 106 pl:Krypta 106 pt:Vault 106 ru:Убежище 106 uk:Сховище 106 zh:106号避难所 Categoria:Vaults Categoria:Luoghi di Fallout 3 Categoria:Luoghi di Fallout Bible